


A New Red Handprint

by messier51



Series: One-shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Implied feelings between Dean and Cas, POV Sam Winchester, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written for <a href="http://defilerwyrm.tumblr.com/post/89226317256/phoenixtsukino-said-demondean-in-8-that-aint">defilerwyrm's awesome art</a> (cw: blood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Red Handprint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defiler_Wyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/89324209217/defilerwyrm-phoenixtsukino-said-demondean-in).

_Not my brother, that thing is something_ other  _and it’s not him it’s different and it’s our job to kill things like that, we can’t hesitate–_

Sam is not hyperventilating now. He’s actually settled into a nice equilibrium (unstable as it is) of shock and deadly calm. Time to work–this is just business now right?

_Do your job Sam, worry about the consequences after. We’ll find a way to fix this after, but what it is now is worse than the alternative._

They had a plan. The plan didn’t work. All he has now is the body of a dead angel and a knife that he’s pretty sure won’t do much more than scratch a knight of hell. 

_Just don’t hesitate again, or it’ll be you on the floor next to Cas. Then who will be able to fix Dean?_

Apparently the demon wanted Cas’ heart as badly as Dean did. He was just a bit more direct about acquiring it. Whatever remnants of grace Cas had left kept him standing long enough to press his hand to the gaping chest wound, and then to reach up to Dean. He’d held onto Dean and onto life for as long as he could. 

_I couldn’t move and it must have been Dean’s demon powers. Like when I was able to toss demons around. That skill could be really useful right about now actually._

Apparently angels aren’t really heartless, nor can they actually survive that way. 

_He knows about every devil’s trap in the house. He knows my every move. He’s stronger and faster than he ever was before. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Sam makes a break for the basement in a slow and calculated way. It’s a long shot but the demonic handcuffs they used on Crowley are either down there or in the trunk of the Impala. 

_Just have faith this will work you can save him that’s what we do._

On the threshold Sam turns back to see if the demon is following him, but the room is empty. 


End file.
